Show Me Love
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: NaruxGaara Naruto discovers his sexuality and reazlies that he has feelings for the Kazekage but fears telling him. Suddenly he gets assigned a mission to escort Gaara to Konoha. The feelings come out. It's inevitable
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yet another yaoi...and hopefully the last, written while I was sleep deprived. I swear it won't happen again TT sorry

**

* * *

**

**Show Me Love**

It was after the Chuunin exams that a certain blond haired shinobi started to have feelings for a forbidden and rather disturbing individual. The way this person's strength was enough to defeat anyone. The one who's name scared any Konoha shinobi in their right mind. It made no sense at all. Naruto loved Sakura, didn't he? Or did he not love her as much as he thought he did? Was it that simple comment she made months ago that made him start to lose interest in her? Had that one comment hurt him so badly where he sought love and acceptance somewhere else?

Naruto was unsure of whether he was gay or not. But a certain fiery emo red head struck his interest. Ever since he fought him, Naruto realized that they were just alike. They had been through the same things. Known the same feelings of isolation. Known was it was like to be alone. And Naruto had known everything that his secret love was feeling. He knew the feelings of betrayal. He knew the feelings of deceit and lies. He knew the feelings of isolation and containment. To be treated like you were some kind of horrible creature, rather than an actual human being. He knew all to well what a certain sand shinobi was feeling.

Naruto had just realized that he had feelings for Gaara. Though he could not talk about it to anyone else. Not even Kakashi-sensei. It was an embarrassment to their team. It had to be his little secret. He couldn't even tell Gaara. Gaara would surely kill him. After all, Gaara loved only himself, fought only for himself, lived only for himself. What good would it do him to be with Naruto? To trust him? To love him? Sadly, love was lost to Gaara. It had been long ago. Ever since the one person that Gaara had thought to love him betrayed him and told him to die. That he harbored a deep hatred for him. This person, being Gaara's only source of love, was lying about all of it. Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle.

As Naruto walked from Konoha to Suna, he had been entrusted with an important mission. To escort Suna's Kazekage back to Konoha safely. Perfect. Naruto knew that Gaara had made it to be Kazekage. It was another reason why he admired him so. He had achieved a higher rank and asserted himself into his village, being not only their own defense, but their caring leader. Naruto respected Gaara. He was so happy that he got this solo mission. Not even Kakashi would be accompanying him! How perfect! Hopefully, Naruto could tell Gaara just how he felt. Without being killed, that is.

It had been two days since Naruto set out from Konoha on his journey to Suna. He had gotten word that Gaara had already left Suna to meet up with him. It turns out, the young Kazekage was going stir crazy from paperwork and bitching siblings. Naruto couldn't blame him. Gaara, in fact, had sent one of Suna's carrier birds to find Naruto to alert him of where to meet him. It turns out, Naruto was to meet Gaara by a hidden waterfall just before Suna's desert. That would be no problem. Besides, Naruto was certain that he would have gotten lost in the sandstorms that raged outside Suna's city limits. It was all turning out for the best. That is, until he laid eyes on Gaara glaring at him from a distance.

Naruto paused mid step before continuing, trying not to look so weird. He made it to Gaara and flashed one of his cheesy grins. "Hey, Gaara. Long time, no see," he smiled. Naruto chuckled a little as he looked at Gaara's impatient figure. He knew Gaara didn't like waiting. It was to be expected.

Gaara nodded and kept his arms crossed. "It has been a while, Uzumaki," Gaara said in his icy tone as normal. It had changed now, however. It didn't hold the same hatred as it had since last they met. That was good. Gaara had changed. Gaara sat on a rock, eying the waterfall. Naruto observed him silently, thinking how awe strikingly handsome he looked. Gaara must have noticed this because he looked at Naruto skeptically. "What is it?" he sort of growled curiously.

Naruto looked away to hide his blush. "It's nothing," he said quickly, making Gaara even more skeptical. If it were nothing, then why was he blushing? And why was he looking at him with a sense of longing in his eyes that Gaara had undoubtedly seen? Was it his imagination acting up? Or had he just noticed Naruto _looking_ at him? "Uh...shouldn't we get going? It's a three day hike back..." Naruto said, quickly changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at the blond shinobi's awkwardness. He dropped it, not really caring and got up. He kept his arms crossed and sighed inaudibly. "Yes, you are right. Let's go," he said, brushing past Naruto who visibly straightened and tensed. Gaara did not let this one go. He turned to Naruto and glared at him. "After you tell me what is bothering you," he said stubbornly. Something was seriously wrong with Naruto. Though he hadn't gotten close to Naruto like Sasuke and his teammates have, Gaara could still see how nervous and awkward he looked just now.

Naruto blushed even more. He looked away and started to walk past Gaara again. He really didn't want to say. Gaara would hate him, if he didn't already. He saw the frustration on his face. It sort of scared him. Rejection was never taken so lightly with Naruto. It crushed him when Sakura told him he was annoying and nothing more than a teammate she wished nothing to do with. But that was to be expected considering she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto sighed. "Have you ever felt something that you couldn't explain to another person?" he asked Gaara, sort of already expecting the answer. He looked at him shyly, risking a glance with his still visible blush.

Gaara raised another nonexistent brow. "Yes. But I found a way to explain it so that I could figure out what it was," he countered, looking at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto visibly got tenser. Gaara glared at him angrily. "Are you going to tell me or not, Uzumaki? It is rather frustrating when you're acting like this," Gaara growled.

Naruto sighed and looked down sadly. "Well...I don't really want to tell you...because you'll hate me," he said weakly. _'He'll probably kill me!'_ he thought to himself. Naruto risked a glance at Gaara again and saw him staring with what looked like interest. It also looked that he was not going to let this go anytime soon. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He advanced slowly to Gaara, standing mere inches in front of him and looked him dead in his icy blue eyes. Gaara looked at him equally and stared with what looked like curiosity. Naruto stood quietly, looking at Gaara. _'What if Shukkaku attacks me while I kiss him? What if I go to touch him and his sand...'_ Naruto thought with slight embarrassment. He reached out slowly and reached for Gaara's cheek. He hesitated for a moment before actually touching him. His cheek was soft. The sand did not come. Had Gaara told Shukkaku somehow not to attack him? Or was it that Gaara wanted him to touch him? Whatever the case, Naruto could touch him. The look in Gaara's eyes was unchanging. It was as if Naruto had not touched him at all. It seemed that Gaara also did not know why Shukkaku did not attack him. Naruto smiled sadly and Gaara looked at him with bewilderment. "I...Gaara..." he whispered to the other. Gaara stood quietly. Naruto sighed heavily in frustration with himself and looked at Gaara with renewed determination. He quickly brought his lips to Gaara's and noticed it was Gaara who stiffened this time. He sharply inhaled and Naruto's senses returned to him. He was kissing Gaara! Naruto quickly pulled away to look at Gaara with fearful eyes. His face was still inches away from Gaara's, but he saw Gaara's cheeks had gotten redder. Naruto was truly embarrassed. He had hoped he would have enough self restraint to prevent that. But instead...he ended up forcing a kiss out of Gaara. And now he was being looked at like he was crazy. Just perfect. Naruto pulled away completely and his face held self-loathing. "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered as he brushed past Gaara.

The red headed sand shinobi stayed, frozen in place at Naruto's actions. He knew not what to make of that intimate action that was just performed on him by someone he secretly thought about. He tried to force himself to focus and not let it bother him but he failed miserably at the attempt. He was still frozen in the same spot while Naruto was already walking off. By the time he realized that he was staring at nothing in particular, lost in his own shocked daydream, it was sunset. He was brought back to reality by Naruto gently calling his name. Gaara snapped out of his confusion and looked at Naruto. "What?" he asked, not hearing what he had just said.

Naruto blushed and avoided eye contact. "I said...we have to set up the tent now. It's late. And it's best we don't travel after dark," Naruto repeated. Gaara nodded and looked off to the side. What an awkward air it was surrounding them.

Naruto finished setting up the tent and glanced at Gaara before going inside quietly. He shed his shirt and took off his headband. He set up his pillows and laid on his side just as Gaara entered the tent. Naruto tried to bury his face in his pillow to avoid any hope of laying eyes on Gaara but failed miserably when he felt Gaara sit next to him. Being this close to him hurt Naruto. He had just been rejected and now Gaara was acting as if nothing had happened at all. Like it meant nothing. But...hadn't Naruto been his first kiss? Hadn't Gaara never been kissed before? _'Oh great! That's just what I need to think about now!'_ Naruto scolded himself, letting a small whimper out unconsciously.

Gaara looked at Naruto when he whimpered. He had been looking at him, stealing side glances every now and then, but nothing serious. That is, until the whimper was heard. He stared at Naruto for a minute before resting his hand on the blond's shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, lowly. He was all new to this. He didn't understand why he felt compelled to comfort Naruto but that did not matter now. All that mattered was that he made sure Naruto was alright. At his touch, though, he noticed Naruto stiffen again. Gaara quickly retracted his hand. For some odd reason, it stung Gaara that Naruto stiffened under his touch. Gaara looked at his hand as if he had a spike of some kind that had caused Naruto some pain protruding from his hand. Nothing.

Naruto sat up with a sigh. "Look...Gaara..." he began as he looked at Gaara seriously, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I...didn't mean to kiss you earlier...I don't know what came over me," he confessed quietly. It killed him to know that he had been rejected by first Sakura, and now Gaara. Next thing he knew, he'd be rejected by Kyuubi as well. That's just be his luck. "I mean...I-"

Gaara covered Naruto's mouth with his hand to shush him. He looked at Naruto seriously. "So it was a mistake then," Gaara said seriously, with what seemed like a hint of anger and betrayal. Naruto's eyes drifted shut and Gaara felt him sigh against his hand. He took his hand away slowly and sat back on his knees as before. "I thought as much," he said, getting up, picking up his discarded gourd. He was about to leave, but Naruto spoke up.

"It wasn't a mistake!!!" Naruto yelled, clutching the sheet firmly. Gaara stopped and stayed facing away from Naruto. It was quiet before Naruto finally sighed. "What I mean is...I knew perfectly well what I did...I knew I kissed you. I wanted to...it was no accident. Nor was it a mistake," he confessed.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto slowly. Had he heard that correctly? He _wanted_ to kiss him? Why? He looked at Naruto unsurely. He couldn't place what this feeling was. It was like butterflies in his stomach. He felt the corner of his mouth tug in a small grin as he looked at Naruto. He realized what it was. Was this the emotion that he experienced so long ago with Yashamaru? Was this love? He nodded his head solemnly and set his gourd back down, out of the way. He sat next to Naruto again and looked at him, dead in the eye. "Why?" he asked simply. This truly perplexed Gaara. He never understood this sort of thing.

Naruto blushed even more and looked off to the side, avoiding Gaara's heated glare. "I..." he began. He looked at Gaara slowly with a nervous smile. "I love you..." he confessed. Gaara's eyes widened at this. It was. Love was what Gaara was feeling. He loved Naruto. And Naruto loved him back. When there was silence among them, Naruto sighed sadly and closed his eyes, lowering his head.

Gaara silently shifted his body to fully face Naruto. He breathed quietly. "Uzumaki," Gaara said sternly. Naruto lifted his head slowly to look at the one that called his name, only to see Gaara face to face with him, inches away. Naruto sharply inhaled at the closeness and blushed. Gaara grinned and studied Naruto for a second. It was true. Naruto had told the truth. Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's softly and leaned into it. The kiss was so delicate. As if he were afraid he'd break the blond if he were not careful.

Naruto relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back just as soft. It turns out, to Naruto anyways, that Gaara loved him too. Naruto wrapped his arms around the red headed sand shinobi and kissed him passionately. He felt an unsure tongue brush against his lower lip and Naruto slowly and shyly parted his lips, allowing him access. Gaara's tongue found its way into Naruto's mouth and brushed and slid past Naruto's as if "testing the waters." Naruto sighed contently at such an action. Gaara took it as an invitation to continue. He leaned into Naruto, knocking Naruto on his back and Gaara on top of him. His body was off to the side, not yet straddling him. Naruto ran his fingers through Gaara's hair, earning a low growl of approval. Naruto broke the kiss for air and saw Gaara looking down at him proudly. They stared at each other silently, Gaara looking at Naruto's facial expressions and Naruto studying Gaara's eyes. Gaara's eyes landed on Naruto's swollen lips and icy blue met cerulean once again. Naruto leaned up a little and Gaara felt a slight tug on his neck. He was ready for more. Gaara happily obliged. He'd be an idiot to pass up the opportunity to kiss Naruto again. Their lips met once again and this time, it was Naruto to nibble Gaara's lower lip. Gaara grunted before opening for the blond. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as Gaara's hands had a mind of their own. He gently grasped at Naruto's curves, taking in the sensation of his soft skin under his touch. He traced his hand over Naruto's chest to feet an erect nipple. When his hand brushed over it, Naruto arched his back, moaning quietly. Gaara paused for a moment. Experimentation time.

Gaara took his erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teasing it. Naruto whined and moaned again, louder this time. Gaara found a play toy. He grinned as Naruto bit his lip. He broke the kiss to look at the pleasurable face Naruto made when he did this. He did it again and indeed, Naruto made a very pleasurable face. Gaara dipped his head down to see what other noises he could force out of the blond. He kissed the tender flesh that was Naruto's neck and nipped it softly. Naruto shuddered and Gaara noticed his breathing become staggered. More pleasure. This blond was addicting. The red head then started to suckle and nibble on Naruto's neck while teasing his nipple in his fingers. Naruto emitted a louder moan and Gaara shuddered this time. He felt something hitting his thigh and he looked down for a second. He saw Naruto's raging hard on and grinned. Had he done that to him? Had he been the cause of such a pleasurable sight? He looked back to Naruto's face and saw Naruto blushing and panting. He had. He grinned and Naruto smiled shyly. How Gaara loved that smile. He kissed him roughly, claiming his lips with such want and need, it left Naruto breathless.

Naruto fumbled with Gaara's outfit and whined when he couldn't remove it. Gaara snickered lightly and sat up to remove it himself. Naruto watched with interest as he took in how to remove it for future reference. Once it was all removed, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at Gaara's flawless body. He blushed at the sight. It was god like and just pure bliss. Gaara tilted his head curiously as he looked down at himself. "What is it?" he asked, not sure of how to act at Naruto's expression.

Naruto swallowed and blushed again. "It's...it's nothing," he said shyly. "Just...you look so good, Gaara," Naruto blushed. Good was an understatement at how perfect Gaara looked. Naruto was captivated by his beauty.

Gaara looked at Naruto when he complimented him. He grinned and positioned himself on top of Naruto, straddling his hips. He nipped at Naruto's collarbone, earning a sigh from his blond shinobi. "You also look good," Gaara said lowly, almost a whisper, as he nipped lower. He kissed his way down Naruto's chest, stopping at his nipple. Gaara remembered perfectly how Naruto sounded when he teased it. An idea struck Gaara. He looked up at Naruto and grinned sinisterly. He took a hardened nipple into his waiting mouth and Naruto shuddered and moaned louder. A hand shot up to embed itself into Gaara's red tresses as Gaara took pleasure in the blond's noises. Before he knew it, he too had an erection. He released the now erect and beyond stiffened nipple, to tease the other neglected one. He brought his hand up to tease the other with his fingers, mirroring his actions with his mouth and teeth. Naruto was about to lose control. His nether regions were begging for attention as he got so hard it hurt. "Gaara!" Naruto moaned loudly, arching into him. Gaara grinned and slid his hand down to Naruto's boxers. He tugged them down and off, sitting up to view the now naked blond. He relished the sight. This was turning Gaara on big time. He looked at Naruto to see him shyly looking at him. Gaara grinned and ran his hands along Naruto's thighs, lowering himself to his manhood. He licked the slit, earning a salty essence in return and a jolt from Naruto. He continued, taking in Naruto's head, swirling his tongue over the slit once more. Naruto's moaning increased in volume just a little. Said blond took hold of Gaara's hair. Gaara closed his eyes and took this as a sign to continue. He took in his whole length, bringing a hand up to massage his lover's balls as his tongue stroked the vein on the underside of his cock. Naruto shuddered again and sighed pleasurably. The red headed sand shinobi started a steady up and down momentum, sucking Naruto much to said blond's liking. He then started to finger the blond's hole, teasing it ever so slightly. He saw the blond's thigh muscles contract then relax and he sped up. He earned a moan of his name in response and an arch. He felt Naruto draw close to release so he slid his finger in his tight crevice. This sent Naruto over the edge and he released into Gaara's mouth. Said red head swallowed every thing the blond gave him and nipped Naruto's thigh before kissing his way back up Naruto's navel, continuing upward to his chest, his collarbone, and finally his neck. Naruto lay panting beneath Gaara. He felt a hardness on his thigh and blushed. He had aroused the Kazekage.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around Gaara, clinging to him much to Gaara's liking. Said red head shuddered and his breathing too became staggered. "N-Naruto..." he sighed. Said blond started to grind his member against Gaara's earning a growl from the aroused red head. It was throbbing, begging for release. He released the quietest of moans as Naruto persisted. Gaara, not being able to take it anymore, ground his hips roughly against Naruto's, pinning him to the ground. Naruto shuddered and smiled at Gaara. He put his hand on Gaara's cheek softly and stared at him, giving him unspoken permission to do whatever he wanted with him. Gaara leaned down and kissed him roughly and Naruto kissed back. The red head positioned himself at Naruto's opening and broke the kiss to study his features. He inched inside and Naruto squirmed in pleasurable pain. Gaara stopped for a minute and looked at Naruto. Naruto, however, bucked his hips into Gaara's taking in his full length. He moaned and grabbed Gaara's shoulders in ecstasy. Gaara was awestruck at such a sight and feeling. It sent bolts of electricity up and down his spine. Seeing that Naruto was adjusted, he pushed on. He started to pump himself in and out of his blond lover, hovering above him with his hands on either side of his shoulders. Naruto moaned louder and Gaara felt Naruto's reawakened member on his stomach. He grabbed hold of it and started to stroke him with the same fierce movement as his thrusts. The blond moaned along with the Kazekage and gripped Gaara's shoulders tighter. He was close again. Gaara sped up, feeling his own release nearing as well and increased his movements on Naruto's cock. He grunted as he felt a knot near untying. He felt a tightness in his balls as he pumped faster and harder into Naruto. Naruto moaned and screamed Gaara's name until he finally released, shooting his essence all over Gaara's chest and stomach, as well as his own. Feeling Naruto's muscles contract around him, Gaara came inside Naruto with a grunt. He panted on top of Naruto, hovering above him with wobbly arms and stared down at the pleasured blond.

Naruto reached up to hold Gaara's cheeks in his hands and tried to steady his staggered breathing. He weakly pulled Gaara's face to his own, resting his forehead against said red head's. "I love you, Gaara," he whispered, his voice shaking and certain.

Gaara didn't trust his voice so he kissed him instead. _'As do I, Naruto...as do I,'_ he thought to himself. He pulled out of the blond and looked at his neck. He saw red marks and grinned. "I don't think Uchiha will be pleased with those marks," he teased seriously.

Naruto brought a hand to his neck shyly and blushed. "Y-you didn't!" he said with worry and concern. Gaara nodded and grinned proudly. Naruto smiled and broke into laughter, joined with a small snicker from Gaara. "Well, if he can't handle my boyfriend marking his territory...then..." he said, trailing off that thought.

Gaara blushed and grinned at Naruto. He kissed him once more and laid next to him. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, not caring about Naruto's essence clinging to their naked, sweaty bodies. "It seems our trip will be delayed so that we can clean up our...mess," Gaara stated with a suggestion. Naruto laughed and cuddled into Gaara's chest innocently. "Get some sleep, Naruto," Gaara whispered. Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto whispered words of love again and Gaara kissed Naruto's neck sweetly before nuzzling his nose against his ear. "As do I, Naruto..." he whispered. With that, Naruto fell asleep with Gaara looking over him throughout the night. He had found love. Finally. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright...so I was gonna leave it at that...but! someone changed my mind...cough cough CherryPop1x2 cough cough So...this one's for you! There is one more chapter after this. It will probably be shorter than this though...but anyways! Enjoy! thanks for the motivation, CherryPop1x2!

* * *

**Show Me Love Part 2**

* * *

The next day, Naruto awoke to the sunlight flashing in his face, much to his annoyance. He groaned and forced his eyes open. He saw Gaara sitting by his side, his fingers laced with his own. Naruto smiled. Memories came rushing back to him of the night before as he sat up and felt a stabbing pain in his rear. He winced at the pain. Gaara looked at him. "We need to get cleaned up..." he said monotonously as usual.

Naruto grinned. "That an invitation?" he smirked. Even though he was in pain, he was always up for another run if the Kazekage was.

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at his blond boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and allowed a small smirk. He stood and started to leave the tent. "Hurry up, Naruto," he said, leaving the tent. Naruto beamed and gathered his clothes quickly. He took that as a yes. He quickly joined Gaara outside of the tent and said red head nodded. He started to walk and Naruto kept up, walking by his side happily. The blond even went as far as to hold Gaara's hand on the way there. Gaara, of course, loving the contact, clasped his hand around Naruto's in return.

In no time, they made it to a small stream. Perfect for bathing in. Now came the hard part, so Naruto thought: trying to get Gaara to bathe with him. With that mere thought, the blond got giddy. Gaara must have noticed because he shot him a short glare. The Kazekage stopped at the bank of the stream and watched Naruto quickly strip and get in. Naruto accidentally splashed Gaara on the way in, earning a grunt from him. Seeing that Naruto kept insisting in him bathing with him, Gaara sighed a reply. He started to strip from his clothes. They were well out of the way of sight, so no one would be disturbing them any time soon. Gaara didn't know whether to curse the thought or embrace it with warmth.

Naruto watched intently as Gaara removed his clothes. A bright blush appeared on his cheeks. Though he had seen him naked already, it was just so beautiful. Naruto truly cherished the sight of his boyfriend's flawless body. His skin was pale, but not the sickly pale. No. Gaara made pale look god-like. His muscles were prominent. He must have been training over the time that Naruto hadn't seen him. He had a six pack. That much was certain. Gaara wasn't flabby, but he wasn't bulky either. It was more of an athletic kind of build, much to Naruto's enjoyment. His hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His eyes, the same pale aquamarine as before, matched him perfectly. How Naruto could get lost in the eyes of Gaara.

Gaara must have noticed the Kyuubi looking at him again, because he crossed his arms and looked quizzically at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked coldly. Naruto, having been basically drooling over the sight, quickly snapped back to reality. He shook his head and smiled shyly. Not only had he been caught staring again, he had embarrassed Gaara in the process. Gaara shrugged off his boyfriend's gawking and slipped into the icy water. He didn't pay attention to the temperature, however, due to the fact that as soon as he was submerged, Naruto was in his lap, kissing his neck. Gaara blinked a few times. "Aren't we supposed to be bathing?" he inquired with a grin.

Naruto whined and pouted cutely. "Aww...but, you're just so attractive, I couldn't control myself," he grinned, his normal goofy grin. The red headed Suna-nin looked at him for a minute before shaking his head with a sigh. Naruto laughed and hugged Gaara. The Kazekage hugged him back and patted his back, letting him know he was suffocating the man. Naruto pulled away and scratched his head shyly. "Whoops...sorry, Gaara," he apologized.

Gaara nodded and started to wash himself off. The heat, plus their little midnight activities, didn't do much for his personal smell. Naruto, once again, watched his boyfriend bathe. It was as if he were mesmorized or something. The enigmatic Gaara surely was a sight to see. Shrugging it off, Naruto started to bathe as well. They bathed in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the kind that showed they didn't want to interrupt their moment together. They were both content with being near one another. It was a time where words were unnecessary. So silence overcame them, taking its place comfortably.

* * *

Once they were done with their bathing, Naruto and Gaara left the stream to go back to their tent. They were now a day and a half away from Konoha. That meant that they had to stop one last time before they officially hit Konoha. Naruto smirked at the possibilities. Time for one last session before they reached Konoha. Naruto quickly dressed, as did Gaara. The blond packed up his tent and gathered everything they had discared as well. Gaara waited off to the side, not wanting to get in the way. He would help if Naruto needed it. He stared off in the direction of Konoha. Judging from the sun's position, he estimated the time to be a little past 2 pm. Plenty of time to walk and get more aquainted. He was brought back from his thoughts when Naruto called his name. "Come on, Gaara. Iku ze!" he said with the same grin he usually wears. Gaara nodded and set off next to Naruto.

As they were walking, Gaara started to sift through the thoughts and words that Naruto said to him yesterday. He loved him. That was obvious. But why did he love him? Was it because they were so much alike? Was it because he had no one else to love? Was it because-

"Hey, Gaara?" the blond asked quietly as they walked. Gaara looked at him as they walked, showing he had his attention. Naruto continued. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Gaara blinked and returned his sights to ahead of them. "You had this spaced out look."

Gaara nodded. "Just alot of unanswered questions, Naruto," he answered honestly. Naruto gave a small "oh" in response. Gaara knew the blond woudn't press him, so he continued. "Why do you love me, Naruto?" he asked monotonously, with a hint of confusion.

Naruto just about burst into laughter at the question. He resisted, but not by much. Instead, he grabbed ahold of Gaara's hand again. He smiled happily and sighed before he answered that. Gaara waited patiently for the blond to answer his question. "Well, you're the only one that actually understands and can relate to me, I guess. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a good person, Gaara. I love that about you. Your attitude says 'this is who I am and if you don't accept it, then damn you.' I admire that. You're not afraid to show who you really are," he explained, not once losing his smile.

Gaara nodded. He figured it was something along those lines. Gaara was smart, but not when it came to relationships, seeing as how he'd never been in one. Naruto was his first kiss. His first love. His first friend. His first sexually. Naruto was his first everything. And now, as they made their way to Konoha, he found that he didn't want to go. If they made it there, then they would be separated. Naruto wouldn't be allowed to attend the meeting between the Hokage and Kazekage. This brought up a problem. Gaara also found that he didn't want to be separated from Naruto for too long. As much as he hated to admit it, he thought things wouldn't work between the two. He had to voice his opinion before things got out of hand. "Naruto-"

"Gaara? How are things going to work?" he asked sadly. The blond must have read his facial expressions or something because he took the words out of his mouth.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure," he said honestly, his voice still cold and quiet.

Naruto's turn to sigh. "I understand the whole Kazekage-Hokage thing. I get it. And also the fact that I reside in Konoha and you in Suna. So..." he said quietly. "Should we...just forget this?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Gaara was taken aback by the blond's sudden negativity. So much so that he stopped in his tracks at such a suggestion. Naruto looked back at Gaara curiously. Gaara stared, or rather held a death glare contest with the ground as if it had offended him. Naruto didn't know what to do. Gaara brought his glare up to Naruto. "Are you suggesting that it meant nothing?" he asked monotonously. Under the monotone, though, Naruto sensed venom. Naruto shook his head. "Then there is nothing to worry about. If it meant something to you, then there is no need to end this," he said resolutely.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah, but, how-"

"We will find a way," he said, kissing Naruto on the lips to seal his hidden promise. Naruto accepted this and kissed the Kazekage back, pouring all his unspoken emotions into that simple kiss. Gaara broke the kiss momentarily to speak again. "If there is no other way, you will simply just come back to Suna with me," he said, smirking against the other's lips.

Naruto blushed wildly. "W-What?" he asked, somewhat scared at what that one suggestion implied. Him. Gaara. Living together? This made the blond's head spin. He found himself swooning and leaning against Gaara for support.

Gaara blinked and tried to analyze what was wrong with Naruto. "Did you not hear me?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. Gaara quirked a nonexistent brow again. "Is there a problem with it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto to steady him.

Naruto held his head and laughed nervously. "Er...no. But...what about the rest of Konoha? It's all I ever know," he said, averting his glance to the ground. It was true. He hadn't left Konoha except for missions and such. It killed him to leave and be gone for such long periods of time.

Gaara thought about this. "Suna isn't all that bad, really. You get used to the heat after a while. And even then, it isn't hot all the time. As for your ramen, I can have ramen stands put up," he offered, thinking, tilting his eyes heavenward.

Naruto blushed and smiled at how much Gaara was trying to do for him. Naruto hugged Gaara softly. "I'll give you my answer tonight," he whispered. Gaara nodded and they were off for Konoha yet again.

* * *

The sun soon set and Naruto and Gaara deemed it necessary to stop for the night. They were not far from Konoha at all. In fact, a few more hours of walking, and they would arrive. Both were reluctant to go, though. They didn't want to separate. They had grown so close in such a short time that they were not conjoined at the hip, figuratively speaking. In fact, they both dreaded making it back to Konoha. As soon as they made it back, Gaara would have to talk to Tsunade. Naruto would be left alone. And chances are, they would not see each other until later that night. Naruto didn't know what he would do with himself.

Gaara sensed Naruto's distress. He watched as Naruto finished setting up the tent and things. Gaara went into the tent and saw Naruto laying there, looking at the tent's ceiling. He knelt next to him and Naruto looked at him, still partially in a daze. Gaara hesitantly reached to brush his fingers against Naruto's cheek. This snapped Naruto from his daze. "Gaara?" he asked. Gaara retracted his hand and smirked. He sat back and sighed lightly. He had discarded his gourd when he entered. Naruto rolled onto his side and rested his head on Gaara's thigh. Gaara allowed his hand to play with the blond lockes. "I thought about what I wanted to do," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling. Gaara looked down at the blond, seeing cerulean orbs staring back up at him with a smile. "I want to come with you," he smiled.

Gaara nodded. He bent down and kissed the blond chastely. When he sat back up, Naruto sat up, pushing Gaara onto his back. Before the Kazekage knew it, he was locked in a battle for dominance with Naruto straddling him. He didn't object. They continued their little make out session until Naruto broke the kiss for air. Gaara wrapped his arms around the blond and Naruto relaxed on Gaara's chest, resting his head on the Suna-born's collarbone. "Get some sleep, Naruto," Gaara said quietly. Naruto nodded with a yawn and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The night came and went as usual. Gaara, of course, didn't sleep. Instead, he sat and watched Naruto enjoy a dream he was having. He stirred a few times, but nothing serious. Naruto groaned in his sleep, showing he was waking up soon. Gaara laid there and waited for him to get up, not wanting to disturb the Kyuubi. Finally, Naruto's eyes fluttered open, groaning at the very thought of waking up. He looked down and saw that he was on top of Gaara, his head on his chest. He blushed five shades of red before looking the Kazekage in the eye. "Er...Morning?" he said nervously. Gaara nodded to him and Naruto hastily got up and off the Kazekage.

"Get dressed. We need to hurry to Konoha," he said, getting up and leaving the tent to give Naruto privacy. Naruto nodded to his back and sighed once he was out. He couldn't believe he fell asleep on Gaara. How could he do that? And better yet, what happened last night? He didn't know. He brushed off those thoughts and got dressed. He hurried and packed up everything, setting off with Gaara once again toward Konoha. Except this time, they wouldn't be stopping until Gaara was at Tsunade's office. Naruto mentally sighed at that.

Hours passed by and they finally made it to Konoha. The traffic control men nodded their acknowledgment and Gaara and Naruto proceeded. Of course, Naruto had been griping about not eating for the past two days, so naturally, they stopped off at Ichiraku. Gaara was more or less dragged there.

Breakfast, or lunch, was eaten in silence, Gaara horrified at the fact that his boyfriend ate so much in one sitting. With his belly full, and now fully awake, Naruto proceeded to take Gaara to Tsunade's. They stood outside the door and Naruto kissed Gaara before smiling cutely at him. "You know where I live right?" he asked. Gaara nodded. "Alright. See ya when you get done with granny Tsunade," he smirked. Gaara nodded and Naruto left with another kiss.

On the way back to his house, he saw the famed Uchiha. Sasuke looked particularly foul when he saw the blond and soon a whole string of insults was exchanged between the two team mates. "Hey, Dobe," greeted the Uchiha.

Naruto frowned at the name. "Hey, teme," he responded, knowing how much Sasuke hated the name as much as he hated Dobe.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "What took you so long, moron? It would have taken me four days to and from. Why'd it take you six?" he asked arrogantly.

Naruto sighed and shrugged, crossing his arms. "We stopped off somewhere," he said with a grin, that statement having a double meaning.

Sasuke looked at his blond partner as they walked and his eyes widened. He had to do a double take to prevent from screaming. He quickly dragged Naruto to the raven's house. Once inside, the questions and interrogations started. "What the hell is that?!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at Naruto's neck.

Naruto had forgotten that he had a huge bite mark from Gaara. The blond blushed and smirked at the same time. "Keh. As if it matters to you what it is," he shot back.

Sasuke felt his vein throbbing. "Dobe...are you gay?" he asked simply, his temper flaring. Naruto stared at him curiously. He honestly never thought about it. But, since he had analyzed himself before he met Gaara again, then...Naruto nodded with a grin. Sasuke's cheeks flushed. "How could you not tell me?! I thought we were friends! And to think-"

"Woah woah woah...we're what?" he asked, not certain he heard that right.

Sasuke's fists clenched. "Friends, Dobe," he ground out, hating the blond's selective hearing. Naruto nodded. Sasuke continued his rant. "How did this happen!?" he yelled, flailing his arms wildly. Keep in mind, Sasuke was going to tell the Dobe how he felt, but decided against it when he started to be distant as of late. Now that he found out Naruto was gay and everything, he couldn't help himself. Truth be told, he only wanted Naruto. Ever since their first kiss, Sasuke had turned down many a girl for him. Of course, being as stubborn as he was, he never told the blond.

Naruto spluttered at Sasuke's sudden attitude change. He was acting like Ino and Sakura when they got together doing gossip! Naruto blinked several times, pinching his arm to make sure he was awake. Realizatoin hit him in the face. "Er...Sasuke? I thought you were acting wierd," he said, crossing his arms and nodding as if he just discovered the atomic bombs components. Sasuke just stared at Naruto incredulously. Naruto grinned and glomped him. "You love me!" he laughed.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his face a strawberry. His whole body stiffened. "W-what the hell are you talking about, Dobe!?" he yelled, pushing the blond off hastily. "I-I was just worried is all!" he said. A few seconds of silence went by with Naruto still grinning. Sasuke realized what he had said. _'Shit!'_ he cursed at himself. If that statement alone didn't convince Naruto that Sasuke had feelings for him, then the blush certainly did.

Naruto took in the blushing Uchiha. This was a sight he never saw. And a sight that would not soon be forgotten. Naruto smiled and stood eye level to Sasuke. He hugged the raven haired boy and laughed lightly. "I'd be lying if I said I don't love you too, Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke straightened. Had he heard that correctly? Wait. He cut off that sentence too short. There was a "but" here. As if on cue, "But, I'm with Gaara. Let's still be friends, 'kay?" he asked, pulling away, giving the wink and a thumbs up.

Sasuke blinked a few times and grinned, his composure finally returning to him. "Sure thing, Dobe. Get outta here," he said irritably.

Naruto smirked and shrugged. Some people never change. Of course, the blush Sasuke provided him certainly made the blond's day. Naruto trecked home and, once inside, went straight to his room. He plopped on his bed and sighed quietly. Today was interesting. Sasuke blushed. Gaara kissed him in public. Gaara held hands with him in public. And Sasuke loved him. Naruto shook his head. "What a day," he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach after shedding his shirt and jacket. He figured it would be a while before Tsunade and Gaara stopped talking, so he mind as well get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final chapter of Show Me Love! Enjoy! And thanks again to CherryPop1x2 for the motivation to write more on this story.

* * *

**Show Me Love Finale**

* * *

Naruto awoke sometime around 1 in the morning. He noticed that his curtains were open and something was blocking the light from entering. He turned over and saw Gaara standing there, looking out the window. He smiled. He yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "You're awake," Gaara stated, sort of questioning.

Naruto nodded and looked at Gaara. He smiled softly and Gaara came over to him, sitting on the bed, answering Naruto's silent beckoning. Naruto scooted closer to Gaara and wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek into Gaara's clothed shoulder. Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and held him there. "When did you get back," Naruto asked, still asleep somewhat.

Gaara was silent for a moment, trying to remember, Naruto guessed. "About three hours ago," he answered shortly. Naruto nodded and yawned. "You should get back to sleep. I need to leave tomorrow to go back to Suna."

Naruto looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Does that mean...you won't take me with you?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

Gaara blinked before smirking and pushing Naruto onto his back. He straddled the blond and nipped at his neck softly, earning a shudder from his blond partner. "You are welcome to come," he said softly. Naruto smiled and snaked his arms around the red head's neck. Gaara nipped again and ran his hands up Naruto's bare sides. Said blond arched his back a little, letting the Suna-nin how good it felt.

"Gaara," he breathed into the man's ear. Gaara moved from his spot on his neck and kissed his bruise. Naruto winced a little and started to laugh lightly. Gaara looked at him curiously. "It's nothing," he assured him with another chuckle. Gaara looked at him, not believing him in the least. Naruto laughed and smiled. "Sasuke saw the mark," he said simply. "He freaked," he laughed, remembering the blushing Uchiha.

Gaara rolled his eyes. They were getting ready to "love" each other again and here he was thinking about Sasuke freaking out. Gaara let it go and shook his head at his partner. He went back to kissing and nipping at Naruto's neck, taking a particular interest closest to the collarbone. Naruto shuddered beneath him and voiced his pleasure. Gaara felt him tug at his clothes and Gaara couldn't help but grin. He helped Naruto and his outfit fell around his hips. Naruto ran his hands over the red head's chest and smiled at how flawless it was. This always brought him happiness, seeing Gaara so comfortable around him and letting him do as he pleased with his body. Blue met aquamarine. They stared at each other for a moment and Gaara leaned in for another kiss. Naruto opened his mouth to him and Gaara wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the blond's mouth, exploring lost territory. Naruto allowed Gaara to slip his pants off, leaving him in his orange boxers. Naruto too pulled an article of clothing off of Gaara: his shirt that was still clinging to his hips, right where it had fallen.

The Kazekage ran his hands over the blond's chest, thumbing his hardened nipples. Naruto moaned irresistably in his mouth, arching into his touch. Gaara broke the kiss to kiss his way down his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone. All the while, Naruto moaned and rested his hands in Gaara's hair. Said red head made it to the blond's nipples. He teased his right with his tongue, working the other with his thumb and index finger. Naruto shuddered and soon his whole body was rippling with pleasure. Only Gaara did this to him. Only Gaara would ever be able to do this to him if Naruto had any say in it.

Gaara kissed his way down the blond's navel, hooking his thumbs into his boxers. As he made his way lower, as did the boxers. Gaara paused for a moment before glancing back up at Naruto. The blond's breathing was staggered. Gaara smirked, continuing lower. The boxers were fully off and Gaara inspected his lover's hardened member. He grasped it in his hand and thumbed the slit, smearing the clear liquid around the head. Naruto arched and moaned loudly. "S-stop teasing-" he tried to say, but was quickly cut off by a drawn out moan when Gaara's mouth enclosed around him.

He ran his tongue over the slit, drawing more liquid from his partner. He took in all the sounds and feelings. Naruto's loud moaning. Naruto's hands in his hair, grasping tightly at his red tresses. Naruto's staggered breathing and choked screams of Gaara's name. Gaara was enjoying this. He soon stopped sucking Naruto and removed his own pants. Naruto stared at him in ecstasy. The blond little uke sat up and took hold of Gaara. Gaara looked down at him from his kneeling position and watched as the blond stroked him and took him into his mouth. His head lolled back and his hand dug into Naruto's spiky hair. Naruto did wonders with his tongue. It slid up the throbbing vein on the underside of Gaara's cock, then along the slit, causing Gaara to inhale sharply. He wasn't very vocal, Naruto knew, but he was satisfied with the reactions he did get.

As Naruto swirled his tongue over the head, he heard Gaara's breathing increase and become forceful. He was close. Naruto pulled away, not wanting his lover to cum yet. He looked up at Gaara and saw a small flush on his face. He smiled at Gaara and got on his hands and knees, reaching in the drawer for the small bottle he kept handy. He handed it to Gaara and remained on his hands and knees, looking enticingly over his right shoulder at him. Gaara smirked and poured some on his hand. He coated his fingers and inserted one into Naruto. The blond winced in pain, dropping his head. Gaara shushed him quietly, leaning over him and nipping at his shoulder softly. Naruto shuddered and Gaara saw that he relaxed some. He inserted another finger and started to pump them in and out, scissoring them to try to stretch the blond. Naruto winced and moaned at the same time, which was a little odd. Gaara inserted the last finger and continued to pump inside of him. Naruto pushed back the tears and Gaara found his sensitive bundle of nerves. He hit it and Naruto moaned, seeing white.

Gaara grinned and removed his fingers. It was not long before he replaced it with something bigger. Naruto felt him sheath himself inside. He moaned in pain and pleasure. It should be a sin to feel this good, and if it was, then damn the person that made it one. Gaara let him adjust to him, kissing his shoulder blades softly, trying to calm the blond into a relaxed state so he wouldn't hurt him. He saw Naruto nod that he was ready and the red head sat up. He pressed his palm into the small of Naruto's back, telling him to arch his back silently. Naruto obeyed and lowered himself onto his elbows for better access. Gaara smirked before starting a slow, steady rythm. Naruto moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation.

The blond started to press against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, his silent plea to move faster. Gaara obeyed and his thrusts became more urgent. More needy. More heated. His slow and steady pace had turned into hard and animalistic ones. Naruto wasn't complaining. Instead, the Kyuubi moaned louder, arching his back further to Gaara's amazement. He thrusted wildly inside Naruto, earning moans and gasps, until he hit that same bundle of nerves again. Naruto all but screamed when this happened. "G-Gaara! R-right there!" he moaned, dropping his head against the bed, pressing his forehead into the sheets.

Gaara obliged. He kept hitting that same spot with more force, drawing out moans of ecstasy and pure bliss from his little blond lover. He reached around and grabbed ahold of his hardened member. He started to stroke Naruto in time with his urgent thrusts. Naruto moaned louder, if it were at all possible, and collapsed onto the bed under the stimulation. Gaara had to steady himself to prevent from cumming before his partner. Naruto moaned a final time before releasing his seed into Gaara's hand. Feeling his muscles clenching around him, Gaara released himself with a grunt.

The red head pulled out of Naruto and rested beside him, pulling the blond into him on his side. Their breathing was staggered, short, and labored. Naruto was shaking as he turned to face Gaara. A delicate smile graced his features. Gaara looked at the blond, allowing a small smirk to grace his as well. Naruto cupped the Suna-nin's cheek and kissed his lips softly. He pulled away and Gaara pulled him into him gently. "I love you, Gaara," Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist, cuddling into the warmth.

"I love you too, Naruto," he said quietly. How he wished right now that he could sleep with the blond. Not wanting to get depressed over it, he pushed it from his head. Besides, if he were to sleep, he wouldn't be able to watch his lover sleep, which, in the end, was more rewarding than life itself.

* * *

Day broke along the horizon of Konoha. Gaara was thankful that his back was facing the window. He wouldn't have been in the best of moods if he were to have a death glare contest with the sun. He looked down at the sleeping Kyuubi in his arms. All throughout the night, Naruto had cuddled closer and closer to him. He was amazed that they weren't conjoined or something. Gaara smirked and kissed the blond's forehead softly.

Naruto stirred and buried his face into Gaara's chest. He awoke from his peaceful slumber, but kept his eyes closed. He tightened his hold around Gaara's waist and smiled in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek against Gaara's chest. "Morning," Naruto whispered softly. Gaara sighed in response and Naruto just smiled. He sat up reluctantly and was greeted by the sun's evilness shining in his eyes. Naruto winced and instantly regretted the sitting up thing. He stretched and Gaara sat up as well, feeling a little stiff. He rubbed his shoulder and got up out of bed, gathering his clothes. After a quick shower, they would be on their way to Suna. "Taking a shower?" Naruto asked him, yawning. Gaara nodded and Naruto smiled. "Alright."

Gaara left and went to take a shower. He emerged twenty minutes later to find Naruto had passed out again. The bed was made and Naruto was on top of the blankets in his boxers. Gaara shook his head. He walked over to his blond lover and laid a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him. He wasn't asleep. Naruto nodded, seeing he was out of the shower. It was his turn. He quickly bounced to the shower.

Twenty more minutes passed by and Naruto emerged, fully clothed. He had already packed up everything he would need, so they were ready to go. With one last glance at his tiny home, Naruto smiled. This was his closure. He closed the door for the last time. He had already told his friends goodbye last night, waiting for Gaara. Some were upset, some were crying. Naruto hated to see them like that. He eased their pain, though, by saying he would visit at least once a month. Gaara would surely allow it. He was certain of it. He wouldn't deprive him of his friends and all he knew. He wasn't like that.

As Naruto shut the door, he heaved a sigh. Sasuke stood across the way. He leaned against a wall, his arms crossed and leg propped up against it nonchallantly. Naruto smiled. Sasuke pushed off of the wall and walked over. Naruto gave him one last hug. This too was Naruto's closure, as well as Sasuke's. As long as the blond Dobe was happy, he wouldn't get in the way. He'd just be there later, hoping Gaara and him didn't work out. Naruto let go and Sasuke bid them farewell.

With farewells out of the way, Naruto and Gaara started on their way back to Suna. They would start a new life. Together. And so it was. They held hands as the sun set behind them, signaling a clean ending and a fresh beginning. That both of them embraced readily. What the future held for them. Neither knew. But they were eager as ever to find out. As long as they had each other by their side.

**The End**


End file.
